naruto : the ECO demon
by DemonicDeathJr
Summary: what would you do if your girlfriend is having sex with you bestfriend and you have the more power then the kyuubi narutoX fem Itachi Jak CO up for adopt
1. Chapter 1

naruto: the eco demon

Naruto was coming back from Orochimaru after rescuing sasuke he killed the snake sannin during the fight sasuke was knocked out by kabuto that was when naruto when in to four tails (you know what happens next) all that was left was rubble when naruto reached the gates he saw saukra waiting for him they had been dating since after sasuke left "naruto-kun are you alright?" she said "nothing that you can't fix my hime" he replied happily

(Three weeks later)

Naruto was heading to the hospital to see sasuke and to give saukra a engagement ring he was saving up for but when naruto reached sasuke's room he saw something he should not have see saukra was on the bed completely nude while sasuke was on top of her with no pants naruto could not believe it the woman he was going to ask to marry was fucking his best friend his brother naruto tough the ring to the ground shattering on impact he ran as fast as he could any where he could hind he past hinita and kiba (there on a date) they saw naruto ran by as fast as he could with tears coming down his face he looked like he was heading to the forest of death they know they had to cut their date short and report this to the hokage and they disappear in a whirl of leaves

(Hokages office)

Tsunade was pass out on top of her work when hinita and kiba came in "hokage-sama we saw naruto running in to the forest of death" they said at the same time tsunade was going to say he is going to train when they finished "he was crying" that made tsunade jump up it was very rare to hear that naruto was crying so she said "bring my apparition here" after three minutes saukra appeared asking "what is wrong hokage-sama?" "it seem that your boyfriend was seen running towed the forest of death crying" she replied saukra looked at her ' why would naruto be crying unless… o no he was sasuke fuck me' "I will go after him" she said tsunade just gave her a nodded and said "if you did anything to hurt him you will be **punished**" she put anger for the last word and saukra when to find him

(In the forest)

Naruto was up ageist a large tree in the middle of the forest crying 'why why was I so stupid she always sasuke she just used me' "**I know she is a **

**bitch" **said the kyuubi as it saw the scene as well **" all she did was use you like a puppet on a string you should have killed that ass hole (sasuke)" **'no I couldn't do that even if……" "See** you have no reason not to kill him" **as naruto countue to talk to the kyuubi he suddenly fell though closed doors in to a large chamber and hit the cabinet then some wired glass with green, black, and white spilled on him naruto then felt as if his body was on fire as the colored oozed its way in to his body and he passed out

(Saukra)

She was in the forest almost all day until she heard a yell she ran to the scene to see that naruto passed out inside she picked him up and brought him to the hospital she later walking to sasuke's room she then saw on the ground broken ring on the inside the ring said saukra will you marry me she couldn't believe it he was going to ask her to marry him she started to cry

(Naruto's room)

Naruto was in a coma for the last two weeks all he was thinking about was how saukra hurt him tsunade was at the door when he woke up she ran in to his room crying "naruto-kun you gave me a nightmares thinking you were not going to come out" "well after saukra fuck sasuke I don't really care about how anyone feels" he said with a dark voice she couldn't believe it not only that saukra break naruto heart but that his voice became darker "after all I have done for her she still want that mother fucker" naruto was getting angered soon naruto heart rate had hit sky high "NARUTO YOU NEED TO CLAM DOWN OR YOU WILL DIE!!" tsunade yelled but naruto was not paying attention soon naruto color had die off he was snow white along whit is hair that became more wild than before his nails became long more longer than in his fox form and were black he gained all black eyes with no pulp and a dark aura swooned around him his body became had more muscle and he then said "**KILL SASUKE!!" **tsunade did not know what to do before she could raced naruto ran out the door to sasuke's room knocking down everyone in his why

(Sasuke's room)

Sasuke and saukra were about to have another session when the door came busting open "what the hell!!" yelled saukra that is when they saw it they did not know what to do saukra tried to hit naruto but he grabbed her hand and throw her to the wall **"kill sasuke you took her from me you **

**destroyed everything in my life" **it was about to clawed at sasuke when it was stopped **"what the hell" **it turned to see shikamaru with a shadow hold on him about to choke him when tsunade came running "don't kill him that is naruto!!" she yelled shikamaru looked at it and saw in looked like naruto he didn't choke him but keep the hold barley naruto was more powerful than he could hold naruto did not know what to do he could break out of the hold and kill sasuke but what will that do he just wanted to get out of there now naruto then naruto heared a voice '**go to the lab that you found' **'who the hell are you the kyuubi' '**dame it just go he is ability to help you out'** suddenly naruto know something he did not he put his hands to gather and made a black ball "naruto-kun please don't kill sasuke" said saukra **"your naruto-kun is dead he died when he saw you have sex with this teme" ** he released his attack but not at sasuke but at the wall naruto than broke the hold and jumped out the hole and ran to the forest of death everyone was left with question like what happen to naruto (tsunade/shikamaru) or why does naruto mean he is dead (saukra) and how was that naruto!! (Sasuke)

(Back at the forest)

Naruto had made it to the place where he fell into after walking tough the doors they seal shut he looked back but forgot about it and saw a scroll he then open it and began to read

_Dear anyone_

_This is one of my many labs where I tested human experiments I had discovered a mineral called Eco it there was several colors and was powerful to power a hole village I started to fuse humans with this mineral to create a army of super powerful ninjas but failed do to no one could control their powers those fuse with the black color had kill them self while the others with the white colored one where turning in to light and then I tried to fuse them to one person and the subject failed and killed himself if you find someone who can control the minerals then find out what it does and find me to give the information and the test subject to me _

_From Orochimaru_

Naruto was left speech less naruto had a very powerful minerals inside his body not knowing what to do "**kit come to my cage" ** said the kyuubi naruto was surpised that the kyuubi was called him to its cage

(Mindscape)

Naruto entered the room with the kyuubi staring at him **"kit there is some here to meet you"** it pointed to a corner naruto then looked over to see two more naruto's one was all pale white with pure black eyes long black finger nails it hair longer and snow white and long fangs standing hunched over while the other was all light blue with pure white eyes standing feet apart and behind his back and two big blue angel wings "who are you two?" naruto said the dark one said "**we are you I am what formed from you rage and anger for this village" D.naruto said **_"while I formed from the pure part of you we can to be when you abodes the eco" L.naruto said (that will be there nicknames for the story) "_……………" naruto was speech less for one he now has two others inside him "so that means that what happen in the hospital was you" he said you d.naruto **"yes your anger for finding saukra and sasuke having sex made you very anger letting me out" ** he finished "so then why did you called me to the lab **"cause at the bottom of the lab is a training place where we want you to train to use our power at will" d.naruto replied **_"yes it will take three years to fully control our power and there are some that we don't know you will have to find out" l.naruto said _naruto was to train for three year in the place "where am I going to find food" naruto asked **"kit you will be let out to for food but you have to come back to the lab after two hours get it" **said the kyuubi answering his question then there was a banging and naruto was sent back to his world

(Outside the mindscape)

Tsunade was at the door of the lab where saukra found naruto bang on the door "naruto come out now" she continue to bang the door saukra was there cause for one she was sorry to naruto and wanted to expulsed what had happen at the hospital and for two she had to show tsunade where naruto was found after two min of banging the door open "what do you need haruno and obe-chan" came from a darken naruto the door was not all open but was cracked "naruto I want you to come back to the village and to come out of there" said tsunade naruto just laugh a dead laugh "you think I will go back after what had happen right now I am about to start my training and I will be here for the next three years so good obe-chan and miss haruno" what shocked both of them not that naruto was training in there but that his 

voice was low and dark saukra was shocked that he did not call her saukra but by her last name like he just meet her the door was shut and sealed

(Inside the lab)

Naruto found a stair case down to find a small jungle with everything from animals to tree and plants and all at once all three naruto's said **"l**_e_t'**s **_b_e**g**_i_n" 

See you in the next chapter called the three years leaving 


	2. Chapter 2

Black-hey everyone it is time for the next chapter

D.naruto-** hey why do you get to be here you don't do anything?**

Black- well without me you would not be here so SHUT UP!!

_L.Naruto- alright black does not own naruto or Jak 3 but he does own me and d.naruto _

Naruto: ECO demon

Chapter 2: three years later

It has been three years since naruto locked himself up in the lab he only came out at night to steal some clothes because they were being destroy from the training tsunade told all of rookie 9 about naruto have the kyuubi seal in inside him which made saukra and hinita cry some what

(The lab)

The lab doors open with a loud creaking it was black inside than a person came out was naruto he had changed in three years his hair came all the way down his back with black and white highlights and a blood red strip in the middle of his hair he was wearing a long black cloak that was shred at the end (ichgo's cloak) with no shirt baggie black pants with a white strip going down the "dame I hate the sun" naruto said covering his eyes with his hands "well I better see what that old lady is doing now" he said as he started to jump from tree to tree

(In the village)

Hinita and kiba were on their third date when they felt a large chakra came out of nowhere like a demon had appeared they thought it was attack so they rushed to the kage's naruto on the other hand was walking looking at all the sites he missed since being in training naruto then saw his favorite ramen shop so he thought he should pop in and see everything (In the shop) naruto was sitting down when ayame came by "what would you like?" "what did you forget your favorite person ayame-chan" she looked and naruto did his old fox smile "NARUTO is that you?" "The one and only" he replied to her she then ran in the back "dad you will never guess how is back" he came to the front to see a young blond hair man "naruto?" he asked "Yep you miss me" naruto said as the man then replied "yep we sure did ayame 10 bowls 

on the house" he finished walking to the back after 3 min both ayame's father came from the back with ten bowls "here you go" he said as naruto began to dig in he saw saukra and ino come up "we would like to order one veggie bowl each please" ino said handing ayame the money when there bowls came out they were chatting in between eating "so did the baka ever came back out?" "No he should be out today" saukra replied hoping that he would come out "thank you for the bowls they were good hope you have a nice day" naruto said after he finished his bowls and when on his way to the kage's office "hey ayame" asked saukra "who was that?" ayame just looked at her and said "someone from the past" looking at where naruto left saukra got up and ran after him thinking "was that naruto I need to follow him" naruto on the other hand was looking around and found a nice weapons shop "hmmm the dragon fang interesting" naruto walked bing bong he look to see tenten running the store "hello welcome to the dragon fang how may I help you" he was already looking at some sword "how much is this one" he pointed to a large blade and sheathe he then drawled the blade it was wide and flat at the hilt was a rectangle with and at the end was two long strings (ichgo's zanpato before it was awaken) "that is a very rare sword sir" she said he looked at her "and again I ask how much?" "About 29,999 dollars" naruto just smile and pull out the money (If you are wondering about the money naruto would do some bounty work in-between his training for money later) "here you go" he then passed her the money she looked like a ghost nobody was able to pay for that sword not even jounin "ttthank you" she studded looking as he put the sword and hold on his back and walked out the store on his way to see the hokage after three min saukra came running "tenten did you see a man with a long black cloak and baggie black pants" she said looking like she ran for miles "yes he just came in to buy our most expanse sword why?" "Cause that was naruto!" she yelled then began to run again she could not believe it that couldn't have been could it? She had to find out so she chased after saukra naruto on the other hand was at the front office when shizune at the front desk "hello sir the hokage is busy right now come back later" "So the obe-chan is actually work that is surprise usually she is a sleep" naruto looked a shizune and gave her one of his fox-smiles she then know how it was "nnnnaruto is tttaht you?" she asked "the one and only I need to see obe-chan" naruto then walked by her and up the stair to her room leaving shizune looking in his direction naruto reach her room and open the door to see hinita and kiba talking to tsunade they turn to see him and said "you're the with the demonic 

chakra!!" they were really yelling "hmmm I guess I am any way I guess you found someone for yourself hinita" he said they then asked "how the you?" he just smile "I may have changed but I am still the next hokage" they recognized that say tsunade then got jump and looked at crying "nnnaruto is that you" he just smiled and nodded she then hugged him tears coming down her face "this is real no genjutsu" he then hugged her back "this is real" she then hugged him more tighter "obe-chan….i….can't…breath" he barely got out she let go "sorry I just thought this was dream" she replied "hey naruto you smell different" kiba said sniffing naruto "how so?" "Well you smell like demon, fox, and something I can't think of" naruto just smiled and pulled of his cloak and sword hinita had a nose bleed but naruto didn't do it for that he then turn to show them on his shoulder blades were the kaji for fox demon and king "naruto what are those?" tsunade asked "well…during my training the fox and I made a deal I would take his place as king of all demons I have a new form do to this deal" he said leaving tsunade hinita and kiba in a standstill "wwwwhat form is it?" asked hinita recovering from the nosebleed naruto then gathered up some chakra and released it "KAI" after the smoke cleared naruto was there but now had seven blond tails with white tips and two matching fox ears on top of his head his whisker marks looked like slash marks he had a cresset moon in the middle of his forehead he had the same slash marks going down both of his arms his nails were long and razor sharp and his eyes were blood shot with slit pupils (think sesshomaru and you get the picture) "this is my demon form I can go between this and normal form" naruto said changing back to normal "naruto I would not use that form in the village" said tsunade "I know and tenten, haruno, ino, lee (tenten found lee and told him naruto might be back) you can come out of the door way" naruto said looking at the door then just like he said saukra, tenten, ino, and rock lee came out from behind the door "NARUTO YOU YOUNTH FULLNESS" lee yelled as he came running at naruto he saw stopped by a foot in the stomach "you really need to stop yelling it is a pain" naruto said trying you get his hearing back "naruto is that you" he looked to see saukra looking like she might cry "yes haruno I am back how is the uchiha" naruto said in a dead voice like there was no love for her she could understand it but it still hurt her "sasuke-kun is an anbu leader along with neji" she replied "hmmm I think I will be on my way" he said "why you just got here" asked tsunade "cause there is a place I need to go" naruto said disappearing in a swirl of white and black flames all tsunade could say was "what happen down there naruto"

(??)

Naruto was in the middle of a forest two miles away from the village he was standing in front of a giant apple tree it had cuts and a swirl hole in the middle this is where he came to get away from it all "you have taken a beating in the past haven't you" naruto said to the tree naruto then transformed in to L.naruto _"well I will have to fix this" _ he said as he concentrated all of his light eco on to the tree the cuts and the swirl were gone like the tree was new then something weird happen the tree's leaves turned white along with the apples in it _"hmm I guess I use too much and now the tree is now full of eco" _ L.naruto said changing back to naruto he then jumped in the tree and lend on a branch as night began to fall he could see all of the village from the tree he then pick an apple and took a bit it was very sweet more sweet then a normal apple 'I guess the eco did this tree some good' he thought as he yawned and when to sleep what he did not pick up with his senses was two figures in another tree several feet away "so do we take him now" one figured said with what seemed like a bandaged sword on his back "no we will stay hidden until tomorrow" the other figured replied as they disappeared

(Next morning)

"naruto……naruto……NARUTO WAKE UP!!" naruto then fell out of the tree and hit the ground he open his eyes to see sasuke and saukra in front of him "what do you want haruno and uchiha and how did you find me?" he asked " we found you by spotting the giant white tree dobe" sasuke replied "and tsunade-sama said that you have to be tested for your ability's that you learned over the three years" said saukra "sigh I guess I have no reason to aruge lets go" was all naruto replied as they were off to the old team seven ground

(Training ground 7)

Tsunade the council and all of rookie 9 were there wondering if sasuke and saukra had found naruto/ the demon (thoughts of the council) when they appeared out of the forest "sigh alright what was I called here" naruto said looking bored as ever "you demon you're lucky your protected by the hokage" said a pink haired council women "mom stop that" saukra said her mother stopping but she always hated that demon even when they were dating she happy that her daughter was dating the uchiha that way there 

family became important "and again I ask why was I called here ?" naruto said once again "you are here to be tested on your skill you will face off angst the best the village has to offer" tsunade replied "so does this mean I can kick his ass to" naruto said pointing to sasuke ho replied "you can try dobe" naruto then smile "how is up first" then lee came running at naruto "I WILL BE YOUR FIRST OPPENET" lee yelled out "ok but first pick a number between one and four" naruto said getting weird looks from everyone "I pick two" lee said naruto smiled as a bright light surrounded him he then turned in to L.naruto _"well then let's get started"_

It is time for another cliff hanger now to go back to work on the will fire see yeh later 


	3. this is improtant

THIS POLL WILL EFFCET THE STORY NARUTO: ECO DEMON TO THE CORE LEVEL

SHOULD NARUTO LEAVE THE VILLAGE

YES  
OR  
NO


	4. poll

This is a poll for all reader I finally have thought of a ending for the two stories eco demon and will fire which one of the stories should be done after the other two

Naruto ultimate venom

info: naruto was always hate but when his friends betray him and leave him for dead he finds some black ooze that will give him revenge Dark/power ful naruto

Project N-Demon

After the valley of end what if naruto was capture by Orochimaru and was experiment on for the next two year when he is saved naruto has lost all feeling for anyone in the village and leaves for the akatsuki to become... Very dark/powerful naruto

naruto: master of two swords  
naruto is running away after another beating be the villagers when he fall in to a ancient crypt where he finds the two most powerful swords in history soul caliber and soul edge  
Soul Caliber 3+4 CO

two bothers two swords  
after see the death of their family raz goes to find a legendary sword to bring back there family while jack tries to stop him and bring him home but the only way to do that is to find the true sword (this is not a naruto fanfic this is a soul caliber fanfic)

vote at anytime see yeh


End file.
